1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to testing devices in a product line, and more particularly to a device testing system and a test data obtaining method.
2. Description of Related Art
Many devices on a product line, such as modems, must be configured with confidential information and required to be tested by a device testing system to maintain certain standards of quality. For example, modems must be configured with certificates that indicate their identities. This confidential information is usually stored in a remote server. The device testing system is usually connected with such a device to be tested and obtains test data from the remote server to test the device to be tested. After testing the device to be tested, the device testing system will be connected with another device to be tested and obtains the test data required by the another device from the remote server.
With the development of device testing technology of product line, the device testing system can be connected with a plurality of the devices to be tested at one time, which can significantly improve testing efficiency. However, obtaining the test data from the remote server via a network once needs a period of time for poor transmission speed of the network. Therefore, frequently obtaining the test data from the remote server definitely leads device testing technology becoming inefficient.